Forever April
by starburst sweetie13
Summary: what happens when Dade Perkins, the new kid in town with some serious issues,falls in love with a ghost? everything will change for April.   Based on Joe's movie on Jonas LA- not on Jonas
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hi every one! wow. i really hope you guys like this story! its my favorite that i've written so far! I really like it!_

* * *

_**

**_Forever April: Chapter l: the beginning_**

Dade Perkins was new in town.

He climbed out of his mothers car, now parked in the driveway of their new house.

He stared up at old victorian, white-ish yellow with age, and a little fence like rail along the roof.

Home sweet creepy home.

He looked over the huge feilds that made up the front lawn, and that steeply sloped down the hill to the road.

"Dade! Honey, will you help me with these boxes? " His mother called. He walked up, and she dumped them in his strong arms.

"I don't see why we had to move anyway." He muttered.

She gasped " It speaks!"

He scowelled. Oh, yeah. He'd forgotten he wasn't speaking to her.

They walked up the front path, him following her.

She fumbled with the keys.

He decided that the silent treatment was overrated.. "Mom, heavy boxes!" He snapped.

" You can handle it- your'e my big strong man." She replied.

He inwardly groaned. ugh. mom's.

"Open the door already!"

She opened it, and it swung open with a creak.

They stepped in side, and stood there in awe. The boxes slipped out of Dade's arms, hitting the floor with a crash.

"Dade! " His mother scolded.

" You shouldn't have taken so long to open the door!" He picked up the boxes. "Where do you want these?"

" Um, just set them where you dropped them- I don't know yet." She went back outside.

Dade looked in awe of his new house. Wow.

He stood in a large, square room with white walls, and red border with mahoganywood. There was a large staircase leading up to the top floors.

"You comin' Dade?" His mother called, bringing him out of his reverie.

" huh? oh! yeah, yeah, i'll be right there." He yelled back, shaking his head to clear it. What was it with him and this house?

He went out the front door. His mom handed him some more boxes.

" Oh, Dade, this house is **So** **Big**! Think, just you and me are gonna live here!" She was still putting boxes in his arms.

"Oh, joy." He muttered

She put the last box in his arms, took some for herself, and they started walking up the path.

" You used to like staying with me. we used to be best friends."

He snorted "Used to." He went ahead of her with his longer legs, and went inside, setting the boxes down.

She set her boxes down.

"We- you used to like me when you were little."

" Yeah, well, i'm not little anymore." He snapped, and went outside.

He started walking towards the woods on the edge of the lawn.

"Dade? Where are you going?" She yelled after him.

" Away from you! From this house!" He stomped into the woods.

" What happened to you?" His mother whispered to herself. " Why'd we have to change?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! please review! i'm sorry its short, and not much happens, but I should get to more interesting parts in the next two chapters! I'm already writing them and they explain some things- ( like why he's so mean to his mommy! :C )- **

**_starburst sweetie13, ( aka Kat)_**


	2. Chapter 2:A scary look into youre past

**hey people! how U doin? yeah- i said it'd be better and i kinda like this chapter- let me know what you guys think.**_**

* * *

**__****_

Forever April: Chapter ll: look into youre past-its freakin scary.

Dade ran into the woods.

He just had to get away- he couldn't explain it, but something about that house... something just wasn't right.

He found a tree he liked and sat down, leaning against it. He sighed.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He looked- it was his dad texting.

**howz the new house w/ mom?**

**not good**. He texted back. He really missed his dad- he missed California.

**whts wrong?**

**everything! mom, the house, the whole state! **He wrote back.

**yeah, i kno- ru 2 gettin along?**

**NO**

**oh sorry gotta go. bye Dade**

**bye dad. miss u. miss cali. :(**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

There was no reply.

Dade sighed. That's how it always was with his Dad.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Dade's parents got divorced when he was seven, and he'd lived with his mom until he was fourteen. They used to do all sorts of things together and they'd been really close back then.

Then, when he turned fourteen, she said he needed to live with his Dad for awhile- that he was a teenage boy and needed his father. so he moved in with Dear Old Dad.

When he got there, his dad told him that she was the reason that they'd divorced. That she never wanted kids- especially one like Dade. That she had never really loved Dad, that he was rich and she just wanted his money.

Then there was the thing with the phone calls. She used to call him every night when he first moved in with Dad. Then... it's like she just stopped caring. Dad said she never called. And now here Dade was, three years older, and he'd barely talked to her since he moved in with Dad.

Then- one day just three weeks ago- a new, strange, number had called the house. His mother's lawyer.

He said that Dade was underage, that his mother was his legal guardian, and that she was moving across the country to Virginia. And that he had to go with her.

He didn't have to like it though.

And thats how he'd ended up here, 3,500 miles away from home.

He remembered when he first saw his Mom again, only two weeks ago.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"_Dade_?" His mother stared at him in awe.

"Mom" He replied had his phone out and was texting.

"Oh, _honey!_" She hugged him, her arms around his waist, and her head on his chest."I missed you _so much_! _look_ at you! Your'e all grown up, sweetie!" She had tears in her eyes.

" Uh_-Huh..."_ He said, like she was some crazy stranger he didn't know. He put his phone in his pocket, and gently tried to push her away like she was an annoying, disgusting, little kid.

"Dade," She said when she backed up, " Uh- its me, you know- _your'e mom_? This is the part where you hug me and say you missed me?"

" _why_?" He asked, knowing she'd hate that.

She frowned. " Dade... what's happened to you? " She blurted out. but she knew what had happened. Dade might have been fooled, but she wasn't- his dad had gotten to him. This is what happen's when you send your'e sweet, charming kid to live with his sleeze-ball of a Father.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Dade looked around, pulled out of his daydream by some noise... leaves rustling... and... footsteps...

"Hello?" He looked around for the person, animal, anything that was making the noise.

There was no one there.

Then, he jumped as a pile of leaves flew into the air- like someone was walking towards him, just a few feet away.

He stiffened. Just the wind... thats all.

He got up to go back to the house and heard a giggling noise- like a girl. He spun around, knowing she was right behind him.

Still... no one. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and it pushed him hard in the direction of the house. He got freaked and started running back to the house- hearing that girl's giggling behind him.

He ran in the house and slammed the door.

Ghosts?

* * *

**haha! i love da- ghosts? the end. yeah, well i guess u guys know who that is- please review! next chapter comin!**

**~ kat~ starburst sweetie13**


End file.
